Bella Swan, vampire hunter
by Darla223
Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Bella and Alice go to a party one night where Alice is attacked by what Bella believes is a drunken pervert, when she goes pull the guy off of Alice his skin begins to sizzle. She soon discovers that her bestfriend is now a vampire, and she is a vampire hunter. Her whole life will change because of that damn party..


"Bella Swan?"

I didn't even look up from the doodle on my notebook as I answered.

"Here."

This is ridiculous. We are in college. Why do they still need role call? The only people we hurt by not showing up to class is ourselves, so why bother with taking points off someone's grade because they didn't bother showing up to class a couple of times?

All this ran through my head as Alice talked about some party she was going to later that night. Apparently, a friend of her boyfriend was throwing it at his parent's house while they were out of town. I'm sure the night would consist of songs that I have never heard of, lots of PBR drinking, and people walking around in thick, black rimmed glasses that, more than likely, are not needed for seeing. Ugh. I love Anna, but this girl has the shittiest taste in men. The last one she dated started talking about how tv is bad for you, and how they try to control your thoughts through advertisement, and how he never watches tv, and blah, blah, blah, blah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm all for getting your face out of the tv and actually doing something productive once and a while, but to say you never watch tv and to act like people that do are less intelligent than you, is a little too much for me. Even Alice got annoyed with him that night. That girl loves her shows.

"You should go!" Alice's voice broke through my thoughts.

I didn't need to hear what she had said before this to know she was talking about that damn party.

"Maybe. I'll check to see if I have any homework I need to do, and I'll let you know." I lied.

She knew I really didn't want to go to this party. I got all the partying out of my system a lot earlier than I probably should have, so I'm just not the partying type now that I've gotten to college. Alice has known me since the ninth grade. She knows I'm not the partying type, and she definitely knows when I'm trying to get out of doing something.

"I really want you to go." She whined.

"I will try. Just let me make sure that I don't have anything due by Monday and I will come with you tonight." For a second, I actually meant it.

As annoying as most of her other friends could be, and as much as I hated big crowds, I always have a good time when I am with Alice. She is one of the funniest and most sarcastic people that I know. I never stop laughing when I'm around her.

"It will be fun. I…." She was interrupted by our abnormal psychology teacher, Mr. Benson.

"Today we are going to be talking about dream analysis." He said, as he picked up a purple dry eraser marker off the podium.

"This is kinda perfect." I whispered to Alice. "I have been having some fucked up dreams here lately."

"What about?" She asked as she jotted down what Mr. Benson had written on the board.

"I don't know, weird stuff. Like the other night, I remember being extremely pissed off in my dream, and this guy appeared out of nowhere. I grabbed both sides of his face and his head caught fire. I don't know who he was or why I was so mad, but I…"

"What's your opinion, Bella?" Mr. Benson asked, pulling me away from my conversation.

"Huh?" I have got to start paying more attention.

"Do you think that dreams can predict the future, or do you think that they are the workings of the subconscious mind?" He was looking right at me, clearly not pleased that I was talking during his lecture.

I could finally breathe once I knew the question. This one was easy.

"I definitely think that the subconscious mind tries to work through problems when we dream. Other times our dreams are just crazy shenanigans that don't make a lick of sense." I answered honestly.

He smiled and nodded his head. He seemed satisfied with my answer. I decided to hold off on the talking until after class. Despite Mr. Benson calling me out in front of the entire class, I really liked him. He never gave me any grief if I needed an extension, he always cracked jokes, and he knew how to make you interested in what he was teaching. From what I have heard, he is one of the most popular teachers with the students at this school. It isn't a mystery to me why that is. So, I picked up my pen and kept my mouth shut for the rest of the class.


End file.
